


Chimera Needs

by HeiligStern



Series: Chimera Privileges [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Theo, Boypussy, Boypussy Theo Raeken, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Theo Raeken, Sexting, Theo is in heat, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top Theo Raeken, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligStern/pseuds/HeiligStern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the events of Chimera Privileges. Theo has become rather insatiable after finally popping his cherry. Stiles is only happy to help though he wishes he had the Chimera's stamina. PWP. NSFW. Really just Steo getting it on anywhere and everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera Needs

"Melissa and I will be out late tonight. You'll have to order in Son."

"Mmm"

""You're good with ordering in right?"

"Uh huh, ah yea dad!"

"I know this is new for both of us Stiles, but I really do like Melissa and hope this doesn't bother-"

"Fuck!"

"Okay Stiles I was hoping you would be a bit more mature about this."

"No dad I- ugh sorry, hold on"

Stiles tried his best to suppress a moan but the little shit between his legs was having none of that. Theo was giving him the most wonderful Blowjob before his dad called and ruined everything. Oh no, it wasn't ruined for Theo. The little shit seemed to get off of making him squirm.

"Theo cut it out! My dad will hear-"

"Mmmm" Was Theo's muffled response. As much as he was enjoying the dick in his mouth, watching Stiles freak out was even more enjoyable. Why the hell would he give both up? Instead he just fixed Stiles with a look and a wink before deepthroating him to the base.

"Fuck! I hate you!"

"Stiles!"

"Not you dad! Gotta go but have fun tonight!"

Hanging up before his dad could respond Stiles chucked the phone and pulled Theo up by his hair. "You enjoyed that way too much you little shit."

"So what Stiles, you going to punish me?"

Flipping them over so Stiles had his thighs on either side of Theo's head, he took his wet cock in hand and used his most stern voice possible. "Open up."

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Had enough yet loser?"

"Stupidkenemapoison"

What was that? I didn't hear you through all your mumbling."

Tracy put her heeled boot to Josh's spine and applied pressure. The two had been sparing to increase their strength but it didn't last long. Josh was only just finding out that Kenemas were not only deadly but also quite sadistic.

"Argh cut it out. I swear if you don't I'll-"

"Do what? Attack me with those electric claws again? Look where that got you."

"Argh Theo! Help me out here. This girl is crazy!"

"Hmm what was that? Keep it down you two."

Theo for his part was supposed to be refereeing, but he was far more interested in sexting at the moment. The outside world didn't matter or even exist when your boyfriend was sending you naked pics and details of what he wants to do to you.

**From Stiles: Why don't you ditch those kids and come hang with me? I'll make it worth your while. ;-) **:P****

**To Stiles: I can't, they need to get stronger and they need me to train them. ******

There was a pause before Theo’s screen lit up again with a new message.

**From Stiles: I'd rather train you, and that mouth of yours. ******

Stiles sent a pic of his dick attached. It wasn't fully hard but it was showing signs of life and even half-mast it was huge. Theo licked his lips at the sight, imagining it was in his mouth already. Unconsciously, the Chimera let his fingers wonder, traveling down to his crouch which was already throbbing . . . 

"Theo!"

_"Fuck, forgot about them there" _. Theo thought to himself. Retracting his hand, Theo looked up at them annoyed before speaking. "Huh, Tracy get your foot off of Josh. Josh, stop being such a pussy."__

He really did try and focus on their training but it was no use. All he could think about was a certain tall brown eyed human and what he would do to him. Getting another message Theo bit his lip before checking it again.

**From Stiles: **Or we could train your pussy some more. I’m up for both XD** **

“You okay Theo? You look a little . . flushed . ."  


"Fine, Just fine Corey! Pay attention to the others!” Theo yelled back, his voice a bit too high for his liking. Hitting reply he sent Stiles another message.

**To Stiles: Cut it out Stiles! You're making me hard! ******

Stiles replied before Theo even put his phone down.

**From Stiles: Don’t you mean wet? That's the idea babyboy. ;-)**

********

**To Stiles: I told you not to call me that. *Angry Emoji* ******

**From Stiles: But it suits you, especially when you're moaning underneath me. Getting off of my Stilinski dick inside ya. So hot and wet inside. ******

"Yo Corey!"

"Yea boss?"

"Sub in for Josh, he needs a break. Tracy, try not to kill them while I'm gone."

"No promises."

"Wha- What! You're leaving! But Theo!"

Theo didn't bother responding. He was already out the door and in his mind he was already riding his teasing boyfriend for all he was worth.

**To Stiles: Alright you have me, I'm on my way. You better be able to deliver Stilinski cause ready or not I'm going to mount and ride you till I've had my fill and then some. ******

**From Stiles: XD ******

.......................................................................................................

"Hell ya keep it up! God you're a natural!"

Stiles never really thought much of Lacrosse. He just did it because Scott wanted to do it, and to get a little more attention. He wouldn't even be on the team if it wasn't for his best friend strong arming the coach. Finding out his boyfriend had a thing for men in uniform and a fantasy of doing it behind the bleachers made Stiles rethink his opinion on Lacrosse. That's how Stiles found himself off the bench and now on his knees with his mouth full of Raeken. 

"Dammit Stiles you look so good like that. Remind me to steal that uniform when we graduate."

Removing his face from between Theo's legs for a moment Stiles caught his breath and looked up. "Glad someone appreciates my game, but you gotta be quiet babe. Someone is likely to hear us-"

Theo grabbed Stiles hair and pushed him back down. "Don't give me ideas Stiles. I just might roar just to better those chances."

"Mmm! Mmm!"

"What's that? I couldn't hear you mumbling. You like that idea right? Want everyone to know this belongs to me."

Not reaching Theo with his mouth full Stiles took a different approach. He didn't even realize what he was doing until after he brought his hand to the side and spanked Theo.

At first the spank had the desired effect. Theo finally cut out his moaning and whimpering. A glazed look took over his eyes as he realized what just happened. Those dazed eyes than faded away, replaced by something wicked, almost predatory, as he look down at Stiles with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. "Well that was unexpected. That's how you want to play huh Stiles?"

Stiles looked at Theo like a deer in the headlights. He had absolutely no clue how to proceed and what happened next didn't help.

"Stiles? Yo Stiles where did you go? Coach wants you to sub in for Kira. She ah, well she's playing aggressive again."

"Awesome timing as always McCall . ." Theo deadpanned before looking back at Stiles. Grabbing the taller boy Theo hauled them with great speed to the locker-room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fuck that was close! Scott almost caught us right-"

Stiles didn't get to finish as Theo slammed him against the lockers and ravaged his mouth. "We're not done yet."

"Mm Theo, you sure about this?"

"Hey, I took you away from the field right? You don't have to worry about someone finding us. Although . ." Stepping back from Stiles Theo turned around and arched his back. "Why you wouldn't want people to know you're tapping this, I'll never understand."

Stiles licked his lips at the sight. All the blood in his system went rushing to hid groin as he contemplated what he'd do with that ass. "How is it you were so blessed to have a pussy and an ass that is out of this world!"

"Good genes I guess. Want a closer look?"

Bending over more Theo slipped off his jeans and briefs and gave Stiles an even better view of his assets. Spreading his cheeks Theo's rosy pink hairless hole was on full display for the very eager human to enjoy.

"Don't be shy Stiles, come closer."

It took a moment for Stiles to realize he could talk before responding. "Such a bossy Bottom"

"I can hear your heart beat Stiles. Don't tell me you love it."

It was true, Stiles loved Theo like this. Part of him needed to be told what to do, he'd just been ashamed to admit it till now. Approaching the shorter boy Stiles licked his lips and ran a ran a finger over Theo's opening.

"Fuck!"

"You alright babe?"

"Yea its just, your fingers are cold. . ."

"Well then maybe I should use something else."

Theo expected some pain at the initial intrusion but what he wasn't expecting was something wet. Looking behind himself Theo saw Stiles was also on his knees again and was eating him out.

"Stiles Don't, that's gro-ah, fuck. Feels so good!"

Stiles spanked Theo for talking and kept eating him out. Pushing forward Stiles soon had Theo pressed up against the lockers. His back arched and his pants down, Theo was the perfect image of wanton lust.

"Ah fuck yea you love that ass don't you! Show me how much you love my awesome ass!"

His face still pressed between Theo's glorious glutes, Stiles snaked a hand up between Theo's outstretched legs and started feeling up his cunt.

"Dammit Stiles- Mmm!'

"Your so wet down here babe. Think you could cum just from this?"

"MM Fuck Stiles, don-ahh!"

Standing up again Stiles gripped Theo's hips and spun him around. Thin lips crashed into thicker ones and soon tongues came out battling for dominance. Eventually Theo won and Stiles eagerly accepted the former's tongue.

Stiles eventually got bored of this position and gestured Theo to get on the floor. Instantly taking the doggy position Stiles turned him over before spreading his legs.

"I'll fuck your ass some other time babe. When I can take my time working you open. For now though." Stiles situated himself between Theo's spread legs. His fingers slid inside Theo's wet and throbbing pussy. "For now I'm going to enjoy the privileges of dating a Chimera." Puling his fingers out after Theo was good and stretched, Stiles sank himself balls deep inside the tight heat of the were-wolf/coyote.

"Fuck Stiles!"

"I know you can take it." Pulling almost all the way out Stiles pushed back in again. He repeated this several times till Theo was a whimpering mess before him. There first time was so short and Theo was so tight he almost took Stiles' dick off. Now though they were familiar with each others bodies. What they could take and what not. What set the other off and how to keep the pleasure going for ever.

"Fuck, so big! Give me more!" Theo's pussy hungrily took Stiles in and gripped tight. Working him over till he earned that seed.

"Fuck stop that Theo! I won't last if you keep tightening on me!"

Theo growled before turning them over, reminding Stiles who was stronger between them. "Don't tell me what you can and can't do. This dick belongs to me and I'm going to work it till I get my fill."

""Fuck, fine. Ride me Baby-bo-"

Theo scratched Stiles' chest earning a scream from the leaner boy. "What did I just say."

"Sorry sir. Please have your fill."

"That's better, fuck this feels so good. You ready to burst aren't you Stiles."

"Yes sir."

"Yea, cum for me baby. Gimme your load."

"Theo, I mean sir.- ah fuck so tight! I'm not wearing a condom."

"Its fine. Benefit of being with me."Bending over Theo spoke just in a whisper into Stiles' ear. "Now fill me up!"

'Fuck you little!" Feeling Theo's hot breath in his ear and those walls suddenly tighten up Stiles had no choice but to do as asked. The pleasure he got from being bred caused Theo to wolf out and break the ceiling lights with his roar.

Coming down from their high Theo smacked Stiles on the chest and got up. "Now tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I'll let you know when I can breathe again."

They laid their int heir post orgasmic bliss for a few minutes but to them it felt like hours. Finally hearing sounds from outside the door Stiles desperately tried to push Theo off. "Babe, we gotta go!"

"Mmm, too comfy."

"Theo!"

"They sort of smell good. Any interest in a gang-bang Stiles?"

"THEO!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you readers enjoyed that. Chimera Privileges was originally going to have more sex in it so I decided to add this sequel. I'm new to writing Boypussy fics and sex fics in general so keep that in mind. Let me know what you guys think of this universe and be on the lookout for a third installment coming soon. :-)


End file.
